1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a device for use by handicapped persons who have trouble feeding themselves due to lack of muscle control or coordination in their arms and hands.
2. Brief Summary of the Prior Art
There are several known devices for aiding disabled persons in eating or in self-feeding. These devices propose fairly complicated mechanical devices that have many moving parts and components. These devices all possess more complicated features than does the present Invention.
Recently, Pat. No. 4,151,677 by Tucker (May 1, 1979) teaches an adjustable noisemaker with contact arms of varying length, thickness and width. Pat. No. 5,037,261 by Morewood (Aug. 6, 1991), for example, proposes a spoon support that fills the spoon from a plate below with a series of levers and wheels.
This eating and self-feeding mechanism is designed to be easy to use and portable. The present invention is particularly designed to aid persons who are relatively mobile and who have some difficulty eating by themselves, but can control their head position and can sit up at a table. This invention can be easily carried by a person in a large purse or bag and can be adjusted in height to fit any eating surface.
The present invention will be made out of light-weight plastic, will have a scissors-like height adjustment, an upper surface where a plate support can be placed, a cut-out where the eating arm can be supported, and a cup holder for a standard-sized cup.
The present invention has six (6) basic parts:
1. An upper portion where a plate support can be attached.
2. A plate support.
3. A scissors-like height adjustment mechanism.
4. A lower portion that rests on the eating surface.
5. a cup holder.
6. A clasp that will hold the upper and lower portions together
This invention is superior to previous inventions because it is specifically designed for slightly handicapped persons who have most of their physical faculties. It is specifically designed to be easily portable, sturdy, and easy to set up by a physically challenged person.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable eating aid device for partially handicapped persons.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low-cost eating aid.
Another object of the invention is to provide an easily adjustable device that can be manipulated by even physically challenged persons.